


Experimentation

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Curious Vexen, Icy Vexen, M/M, Not quite but sort of first time, Taunting Xaldin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Physical Day for the members of the Organization.  Something no one looks forward to.  Xaldin catches Vexen's interest with his innuendos and draws the scientist out of his labs.  All in the pursuit of knowledge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of the Exploits Series.
> 
> While writing the parts that turned into this series, someone referred to it as 'Xaldin does Orginization XIII'. I thought it was funny and was going to try to pair him with as many as possible. Hence, Vexen happened. He's not easy for me to write. I tried to keep him at least partially in character, but we don't really get to see him much. (My experience with the 'missing' members from KHII comes from the original GameBoy Advance Chain of Memories game). But I did what I could. Enjoy!

Xaldin lay stretched out on his bed, one hand curled and tucked under his head, the other limp at his side. The bed sheet rode dangerously low on his hips, pooled carelessly at his groin, seeming to do nothing more than highlight the sharp cut of muscle covered over by smooth skin. It was nice to just… relax. Honestly, he didn’t seem to get much occasion to.

Being constantly on call for the Superior, missions to be done. He had to keep peace in the castle, though things had been blessedly quiet lately. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied by their own little worlds. Axel had been interestingly subdued. Saïx was more often in the Superior’s presence than stalking about, looking for smaller Nobodies to torment…

He grunted softly as the body against his side shifted, indigo eyes sliding to the blonde head using his chest as a pillow. Marluxia had left some time ago, grumbling the whole way. Something about a report that needed to be written up. Of course ‘written up’ weren’t the words he had used. More along the lines of ‘write the fucking thing and shove it down Xemnas’ throat’.

He shifted a little himself, pondering the blonde that was half lying across him. The angle he was bent at didn’t look entirely comfortable. The Gambler was on his back, leaning over Xaldin’s side enough to get his head to the middle of his chest. He resisted the urge to poke a pierced ear, nudging the other Nobody.

“Why are you still here?”

Luxord turned lazy, ‘wounded’ eyes up to him, unable to hide the hint of a grin. “Why? Ya want me ta go?” He exaggerated his accent playfully and shifted once again, rolling to his side, still draped over the Dragoon, propping an elbow against him, resting his head in his hand.

Xaldin opened his mouth to answer, only to shut it again a moment later. He considered the question, reluctantly. Did he really want the Gambler to leave? He wanted to shout ‘Yes!’ and toss him out. At least, the ‘tough’ Xaldin did. The front he put up for most of the castle. The front that Marluxia, and most recently Luxord, had been systematically tearing down. They were turning out to be almost more trouble than they were worth.

But if he really thought about it… he enjoyed the Gambler’s company. The presence, the contact. Even the amused looks he’d get from the man. He had an ease about him. It made him easy to talk to, easy to confide in. Probably why Luxord had managed to stay alive and get him off the first time. Perhaps, sometimes, it was better not to complain.

Luxord chuckled, taking the silence as permission to stay. Of course, he’d have taken anything short of Xaldin forcefully kicking him out the door as an invitation to keep his current place. He sighed quietly, moving his free hand to trace abstract patterns over Xaldin’s chest, brushing over curly hairs, following strong lines of muscle.

“You need ta lighten up, mate. Life’s got more to it than meditation and missions. Gotta have a little fun here and there. Enjoy what gets tossed at ya.” He grinned, blue eyes dancing. “Like Marly. An’ I ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon either. I like it here.” He wriggled, settling farther against Xaldin to illustrate his point.

Xaldin chuckled softly despite himself, shaking his head, bemused. “I never had a chance against either of you, did I?”

“Against me, no.” He smirked, poking the center of Xaldin’s chest for emphasis. “And if I know Marly at all, not with him either. ‘Course, aren’t you the one that started all ‘a this?” He snickered at Xaldin’s grumbles, giving the Dragoon a gentle smack before pushing himself up, slipping off the bed, reveling in his nudity.

“Come on, get up. Take a shower or somethin’. Today’s physical day.”

Something inside Xaldin went cold. “Physical day?” It was probably too much to hope that they simply had to run around the castle a few dozen times.

“Mmmmhm.” Luxord stretched, arms over his head, back arched. He leaned backwards slowly until his back popped faintly, letting out a satisfied sigh, all the while giving the dreadlocked Nobody a perfect view of his form. Shaking himself slightly, he began hunting down his clothes. “Don’t tell me ya forgot. Gotta get a clean bill of health from the Mad Scientist.”

Xaldin pushed himself up onto his elbows, frowning, watching Luxord flit around, finding and pulling on his pants. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, mate. Don’t make ‘im come lookin’ for ya.” He grinned, slipping on his coat and moving over to the side of the bed, stealing a kiss from the Dragoon, then sliding to the door and out before the other Nobody could protest.

Suddenly feeling rather annoyed, Xaldin dragged himself from the bed, grabbing a towel and heading for the shower, a sense of dread twisting his stomach.

~*~

He hated the basement of the castle. It was oddly quiet. Very few Nobodies visited the space without reason. It was dark. Well, dim at least. No natural light ever made it to the recesses. And it was just a little musty. He could never be sure if it was because of the little growing things that most basements had, or if it was the result of some horrific experiment he didn’t want to know anything about.

Probably the latter.

He’d drawn out his shower for as long as he’d deemed safe, trying to put off the journey for as long as possible. But eventually, it would count as avoiding his ‘exam’ and the ‘good doctor’ had been known to stalk the halls with a syringe when his patients didn’t show.

And he was not going to suffer the indignity of being dragged to the basement after getting tranquilized.

Sighing heavily, he settled into a chair in the hastily set up waiting area, slumped low, arms crossed. His stalling had apparently left him as the last one. The little area was empty, the door to the labs closed. Likely an examination was going on. He shuddered at the thought.

He didn’t enjoy people poking and prodding at him. He felt fine and his body performed as it should. Therefore, he was healthy. Besides, was Nobody health even comparable to that of a normal person? Maybe it was all just a plot on Xemnas’ part to get his underlings to squirm. It sounded like something he’d do.

He shifted, trying to shake the lingering annoyance and slight discomfort the place inspired, letting his mind wander, eyes glazing over as he got caught up in day dreams. His thoughts drifted to Marluxia, of course, and Luxord. What was he going to do about them? Could he have both? Luxord didn’t seem to care in the slightest. And he hadn’t had a chance to broach the topic with Marluxia. Were inter-Organization romances even allowed?

Well, considering the Superior’s own… affections for Saïx, he couldn’t really say anything without being a complete hypocrite. Not that that really meant anything… He shook his head, sighing again. It was far more complicated than he liked.

Instead, he shifted the direction of his thoughts, pondering over the seeming relationship between the Gambler and the Assassin. They were curiously comfortable with each other. Well… Luxord seemed comfortable with anyone, but Marluxia had responded to him, allowed those sinful hands to wander his skin. He’d known about the tongue ring! Xaldin shuddered despite himself, remembering.

Gods, the feel of warm metal brushing his tongue, the sight of the two of them, leaning against each other, all hands and lips and arching… He really shouldn’t be thinking about this here. Not at all.

What happened when- But how could he block out the expression Marluxia had worn when Luxord had wrapped those long fingers around his cock? Or the feel of the two of them against him, both during and after. He growled low in his throat, shifting because of a different sort of discomfort.

His eyes snapped up as the closed door across from him abruptly burst open, a pale Demyx hurrying out. Xaldin blinked, watching the younger Nobody. He looked… terrified.

Demyx spared Xaldin a strained smile, not quite focusing on the Dragoon before all but bolting up the stairs, not once sending a look back.

Xaldin watched until the boy was out of sight, only looking back when he heard a word slip from the stark white room behind the gaping door. Just one word said in those cool tones and he shuddered, prickles of ice shooting down his spine.

“Next.”

He pushed himself up, resigned, walking with a confidence he didn’t feel. Giving away any hint of fear, anything that might be considered an emotion would draw the blonde man to him like a shark on a blood trail. He could be relentless. Full of pointless questions and meaningless hypotheses.

Settling himself in the waiting chair, he considered the Nobody before him, managing not to shiver when an icy breeze blew the door shut once more. Chilly Academic they called him… Chilly was an understatement. The man made frostbite look inviting. He finally turned to face the Dragoon, a clipboard in one hand, a pen in the other. And with just a look, Xaldin knew that he was doomed. The man was all frost; pale hair, paler skin, icy green eyes. Not green like Axel’s. A washed out sort of green, like a turbulent sea on a frigid day. And, with a half hard cock that was just looking for a chance to stand up and make itself known, he had to stare down Number IV.

“Vexen.”

“Name.”

Xaldin cocked a brow, slouching just enough to look aloof, hooking an arm over the back of the chair, regarding Vexen as if interested in something. He might survive if he annoyed the man enough to send him away. “You know my name.”

Vexen paused, turning to face the other Nobody fully. The long fingers holding the pen twitched, wishing for a needle. People were so much more cooperative when they were under the influence of something… calming. Why the Superior made him use such valuable time to monitor the rest of the castle’s residents, he’d never understand. They were all healthy. As far as he could tell, Nobodies weren’t as susceptible to illness as whole individuals. Maybe it was something about the lack of a heart. He scribbled a note to test the heartless and dusks later. Maybe it would yield some interesting results. But for now, he was stuck with the last of the castle’s Nobodies. Just one stood between him and his beloved work. And he just had to be an ass about it.

“Name.” His voice was lower this time, impatient.

He really ought to behave, to just answer the questions, stick out his tongue when asked and then leave in one piece. But it was far to tempting to nettle the man. He needed to loosen up some anyway.

Xaldin smirked lazily before answering. It may have been his cock talking, or some suicidal part of his brain that wouldn’t shut up, but he couldn’t help himself. “You can call me ‘God’ if you’d like. I could come over there and give you a reason-”

“Number III!” It almost came out as a squeak, the scientist’s eyes snapping wide before he regained his composure, scowling furiously and writing something down on his paper.

Xaldin grinned. This might actually turn out to be fun.

“Age.”

“Old enough to know better-“

Vexen scowled again. “That’ll do.” If Xaldin was so obviously in the mood to goad him, the best course of action would be the head him off before he could do so. Honestly, was getting some research done while having a little quiet too much to ask? He quickly skipped the gender question, going on to the next instead. “Have you felt at all odd lately?”

Xaldin watched the man. He’d been older than the rest of them when he’d lost his heart, his face just slightly lined with his years of life. Experience, someone told him once, left its mark on you. Looking closer, he cocked his head a little. Were those… laugh lines around his eyes? But Vexen never even smiled, let alone laughed. Interesting.

Turning his mind back to the posed question, he shifted his gaze upwards, adopting a thoughtful expression. “Come to think of it, I did feel a little strange this morning.” Receiving a faintly interested ‘Oh?’, he continued, keeping the smirk from showing. Hook Vexen’s curiosity and he was putty in your hands.

“Mm.” Xaldin nodded once, looking thoughtful still. “I’d just had a strange dream. Something about Axel. Now normally I’d feel like strangling him just as soon as look at him…” He cackled to himself, watching Vexen lean just a little closer in interest, writing intently on his paper. “It must have been the way he was wiggling around, not a stitch on, skin covered with a slight sheen of sweat. Made him shimmer just a little. You know what I mean? Had my co-“

“That doesn’t count!” Vexen did squeak this time, blurting the words out as soon as his brain got them organized, trying not to trip over them. Why had he expected anything else? It couldn’t have been an actual problem, something interesting. He cursed the flush of pink that settled over the bridge of his nose. Settling into a scowl, a look much more comfortable for him than the flustered one that kept creeping up, he scrawled something on the paper before slamming the clip board down, glowering at the Dragoon. Just one more thing and he could get him the fuck out of his lab.

“Stand up and drop your pants.”

Xaldin blinked, face going dangerously placid. Well that was unexpected… “Excuse me?”

Vexen tried to slide back into his all business tone. He was a scientist. It was his job to look at things objectively, to remove himself from the situation in order to observe. But Xaldin had managed to get under his skin, had gotten him off balance and claw and fight as he may, he was having a hard time not turning scarlet.

“The Superior requested a final examination for each Nobody. He apparently encountered it in his research of developing humans. I simply have to… hold onto… bits…” He coughed, looking to one side, gritting his teeth. This hadn’t been nearly as difficult with the others. Even if Luxord had winked at him. Weirdo. “Just for a moment! And then you simply need to cough once, I will record the data and you can be on your way.” He finished in a rush, somehow unable to keep his cheeks from flushing darker. He turned around to fumble with the latex gloves he had on the table in order to hide his face.

Leave it to Xemnas to make his life just as miserable as he possibly could. He couldn’t possibly drop his pants in front of Vexen. Certain parts of him were still remembering his daydreams from earlier. Parts that were ridiculously close to other parts that Vexen wanted to _grab_ … Now he understood why Demyx had been so pale when he’d fled.

He had to go through with the examination. He just knew that Xemnas would know it he didn’t. Xaldin looked ready to flee… Perhaps it was best to try a compromise before he tackled the Dragoon and strapped him to a table. He turned around slowly, heaving a deep sigh. ”How about you keep your pants up? I won’t look. It will take just a few seconds and we can both get back to our lives.” He attempted to adopt a look a resigned distaste to cover his desperation.

Xaldin growled to himself. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get out of the basement without having Vexen’s hand down his pants first. If he could keep his pants up, he at least had a slight chance of Vexen not noticing. With a long suffering sigh, he nodded once, not trusting himself to speak.

Vexen watched the Dragoon move closer, chewing on the inside of his lip. Just get it over with and he’ll be gone… The words repeated like a mantra through his mind. He was the last one. He’d finally be done with the entire mess. Blue eyes watched as Xaldin opened his coat, skirting away from the bare chest underneath. He would not stare, damnit.

He was caught between flat out refusing the entire situation and making a few lewd jokes to make himself feel better. But there was little he could do. Too many jokes might get him skewered and if he ran, Vexen would shoot him so full of tranquilizers, he’d be drooling all over himself for the next week. He stepped forward, eyes dark and menacing, fingers at his pants. He may be one of the most frightening Nobodies in the castle, but Vexen’s temper and penchant for hiding syringes on his person were not things to ignore.

Vexen reached forward as soon as Xaldin’s hands dropped away. To hell with looking desperate. He just wanted it over with. Keeping himself as far away from III as possible while still being able to reach, he gingerly slid his fingers inside the gap in the leather. Down, down, just take a quick feel and back away… He wrapped his fingers around his goal, shifting them just a little to find the proper position- and froze. Why did Xaldin have that expression on his face? And why did something feel… off?

What the fuck? Was his luck really that bad or was Vexen more interested than he was letting on? He didn’t dare move. Vexen had his cock in his hand and it would be only too happy to look for more of a feel. Maybe Vexen wouldn’t- He growled low in his throat, pressing towards the hand instinctively when those long fingers moved, offering a maddening brush of pressure. It didn’t matter that it was Vexen or that the gloved hand was, predictably, cold.

Xaldin leaned forward slightly to rest his hands against the table just behind IV, gritting his teeth. He still had some control, damnit all. “Vexen…” His voice was low, gravely. “Either get your hand the fuck out of my pants or _do_ something in there.”

Immediately the fingers were snatched back, the blonde Nobody holding his hand to his chest as if it had been bitten. There was no hiding the vivid stain of red over his cheeks and nose, eyes wide and almost panicked. “I didn’t-! I mean, I didn’t mean… It’s not entirely my fault!” He backed up until he hit the table, staring at Xaldin like he’d grown a second head.

Pushing himself backwards, the Dragoon, stiffly closed his coat, eyes smoky, never leaving Vexen. He smirked slightly, inching towards the door as he did. “What? You mean you weren’t hitting on me? Trying to get in a free feel? I’m flattered but if you’re so curious about other men, you could have just asked-“

Vexen’s eyes had gone nearly white, the hint of green deadly, his lips twisted in a sneer. How dare he suggest- He would never… Such assumptions! Outrageous. He was a man of science, not some horny teenager. He was too incensed to speak, simply reacting with deadly intent, sounds of crackling ice splitting the air.

Xaldin knew he’d pushed too hard. There was very suddenly a furious Nobody before him and a spike of ice pointed at his chest. And so, he did what any sane person would do in such a situation. He stood up straight and, very calmly, bolted for the door, running as if hell itself were on his heels. He could hear yelling, and ice shattering on the stairs. Finally, the door slammed and it felt like the temperature of the entire stairwell had fallen a good twenty degrees.

“Gods, he needs to get laid.”

Another shout and Xaldin was running all the way back to his room, not daring to look back. He needed a shower anyway. A cold shower.

~*~

Xaldin rested on his bed, hours later, ankles crossed, reading a book. He’d opted for a lukewarm shower, letting the memories of near death at Vexen’s hands wilt his erection. He’d shoved the incident from his mind and decided to relax with a book he’d been meaning to read for quite some time. Somehow he just hadn’t found time to sit down and finish it. With nothing else scheduled for the night, it seemed the perfect time.

Until a quiet knock sounded on his door.

With a frown, he glanced up. Who would that be? Marluxia wouldn’t knock. Nor would Luxord. And he was pretty sure the former had been sent out on another mission. And the Superior would never knock so softly. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his book. If it wasn’t important, they’d go away.

Vexen lingered out in the corridor, fidgeting. He lifted his hand to knock again, then paused. Why was he doing this again? Why was he leaving his experiments to make a fool out of himself and get the door slammed in his face? He dropped his hand and turned to walk away, getting only a few steps before halting again. Gah! Why was he so… conflicted?

He turned back slowly, with a defeated look, moving to knock on the door once again, just as soft as before. He could say that he knocked. This was the last time. If no one answered, then he could leave and satisfy himself that he’d tried.

Another moment and he sighed in something akin to relief, stepping back to leave… just as the door swung open. And a dreadlocked head peered out, a frown pulling down the dark brows.

Shit.

Xaldin looked out with narrowed eyes. Vexen? What was Vexen doing out of the basement? If he even had more ‘tests’ he was going to skewer him. Several dozen times. Taking a step forward, he crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, eyes reflecting cool disinterest. It was infinitely satisfying to feel the tables turn, having Vexen fidget and blanch under his gaze rather than the other way around.

“Yes?”

“Ah! Number III.” Vexen began nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. How was he going to explain this one? “I was just, um… I was curious about some.. test results. But, as I wandered up here, I think I may have come to a viable conclusion, so if you’ll just excuse me…” He backed away, wringing his hands. That was it. Offer some transparent lie and run. He could berate and belittle himself later. Back in the comfort and safety of his labs. After he got away.

Xaldin rolled his eyes internally. If Vexen really wanted to discuss some sort of result or scientific question, he’d be all business, standing straight, expression and eyes icy. Nothing like the half cowering Nobody that looked as if he might run away at any second. Something was amiss. And now his curiosity was piqued. He’d just have to get to the bottom of it.

The blonde Nobody’s backward progress was halted very simply, half transfixed by the sound of his name rolling off of Xaldin’s lips. And wholly terrified. This wasn’t his territory. He wasn’t in control here. He never should have come.

“Vexen. What. Do you want?”

For a moment… for one glorious moment, he thought he could do it. He dredged up every scrap of courage he had, drawing himself up, lips firming into a thin line, fists clenching at his side. It wasn’t really as difficult as he was making it out to be, was it? If he could just get started, he could say what he wanted. And maybe then run. But at least he’d have said it.

“I- I-“ He tried. But he made the simple mistake of looking up at Xaldin. Those brows were still furrowed, but something else was lurking in the blue-violet depths. Something that Vexen couldn’t name. Something that shattered his resolve.

“I- want to get back to work!” The words came in a rush. The wrong words. Biting his lower lip, he turned and bolted back the way he’d come, getting only a few steps before a strong hand seized his shoulder, a stronger body pushing him against the wall across from Xaldin’s door. He looked up with wide eyes, his back to the wall, both of the Dragoon’s hands on his shoulders, effectively pinning him. Fuck.

Xaldin watched IV closely, frowning still, but thoughtfully. There wasn’t much that would get the Scientist so flustered. Letting the crease between his eyes smooth, he decided to take a chance. He leaned in slowly, keeping his eyes on Vexen’s, smirking to himself as they widened a fraction more, looking almost comical just before he brushed his lips against IV’s. Surprisingly, they were quiet warm.

He held his place for a fraction of a moment, ready to pull back. Then Vexen’s eyes fluttered shut. He smiled softly, slipping an arm around the slim waist, pulling the other form a little closer to kiss him properly. The Scientist’s lips parted for him hesitantly when his tongue flicked against them. Somehow, he was surprised once more at the heat of Vexen’s mouth. IV always seemed like an ice cube. 

Vexen finally broke the kiss with a little gasp, letting his eyes fall to one side. Damn Xaldin. He couldn’t have just let him run like a coward. No, that would have been much too easy. He twisted his fingers into the back of the thin shirt Xaldin wore, hiding his face against a broad shoulder. Damnit! Why did he feel this way? He wasn’t supposed to feel at all. Was the body able to inspire feelings all its own, even with the lack of a heart?

He clenched the fingers of his free hand, pounding weakly on the Dragoon’s chest. “Damn you. Why do you have to be right?” The Scientist looked up with a pinched frown, a seemingly frustrated, almost pained expression. This time, he accepted the presence of Xaldin’s lips without question.

So. That was it. For all of Vexen’s protests and screams, he was curious. Or maybe he just needed a warm body to make him forget. The mind of a Nobody could be a bleak place. Either way, Vexen had swallowed his pride and come to him. Why waste the opportunity?

Ending the kiss with a soft nibble, he drew the Scientist with him, back into his room to nudge the door closed. He’d sate Vexen’s curiosity. Another nibbling kiss and Xaldin pushed him gently back onto his bed, working quickly enough to avoid nervous protests, but not so quickly that IV couldn’t tell him to stop, were he to set his mind to it.

Luckily, Vexen had no such plans.

Vexen found himself half laying across Xaldin’s bed, eyes glossed. And before he could focus fully, his coat was unzipped and falling open and the Dragoon was kneeling between his knees. He blinked once. Twice. A hot crimson stain worked its way over his cheeks when a large hand slid down his pale chest, leaving shivering tingles and then he didn’t have to worry about focusing because his eyes had closed.

‘This isn’t right.’ A part of his mind was screaming at him, trying to get him to notice. He ought to be running, leaping from the bed and escaping back to the stark safety of the basement. Xaldin was inspiring things in him. If not feelings then… sensations. And those, in their own way, made him feel. And he wasn’t used to it. But as soon as warm fingers slipped unannounced into his pants and warmer lips wrapped around the head of his cock, he didn’t care anymore.

Thin hips strained against strong hands and Xaldin was glad he’d had the foresight to hold Vexen down. He was strong, even for as twiggy as he seemed, and he fought the Dragoon to press closer. Those green eyes had reopened, sightless and staring, mouth open in a soundless scream. It only stayed soundless for a moment.

“Fuck!”

Xaldin lifted a brow slowly, tongue absently swirling around the hot, firm flesh in his mouth. The Scientist had a temper, but he rarely resorted to such language. Axel hypothesized that it was because IV thought he was better than the rest of them. It was quite entertaining coming from Vexen’s mouth. Nothing would satisfy him more, he decided, than to hear more of it.

He couldn’t keep up with the sensations. First, Xaldin’s hand was rubbing over his stomach, kneading in just the right way to draw shivers. Then the other was circling a nipple, teasing it into hardness, forcing his back to bend, arching up towards the attention. But all of the was forgotten a moment later when that tongue slid insistently over the very tip of his cock, this time drawing a shout that he could no more control than his hips, which were still vainly fighting Xaldin’s grip.

Finally, he just gave in, freeing his body to follow the waves of heat the Dragoon was inspiring, panting softly. He was used to the cold. He was ill equipped to deal with Xaldin’s heat, every little touch unraveling him farther.

Xaldin was infinitely glad that he had more sense than some of his visitors and had remembered to shut the door. At least that might muffle the Scientist from the rest of the castle. With a little hum, he leaned in closer, eyes flicking up to watch IV. Mischief flickered through violet orbs, though it was lost on Vexen, the other Nobody’s eyes still wild and unfocused. That changed a second later. Those icy green eyes, a deeper, leafy green color with the heat washing through him, snapped to Xaldin, comically wide as the Dragoon’s lips swallowed the length of his cock in one motion.

The fire was instantaneous, but it took his brain a second longer than his body to catch up. And then he lost most of what little control he had left, shuddering, both hands winding into the bed sheets desperately. He fought away from the edge he was rushing towards, wanting it to last a little longer, to feel just a bit more, but at the same time, longing for the climax, the wash of sensation he knew must be there, tauntingly just out of reach.

“Oh fuck, Xaldin, please! Don’t stop- fuck! J-just a little more.. p-pleease...” He lapsed into incoherent pleas and threats, writhing under Xaldin’s hands, biting at his lower lip hard enough to leave marks in the soft flesh.

The Dragoon growled lowly, letting the vibrations surround the length in his mouth, head moving slowly, suckling just a little. He didn’t want Vexen to come just yet. A few minutes more… And when the Scientist did come, he’d have him screaming.

The world was much too bright. Vexen groaned pathetically, hooking a leg around the Dragoon, trying to tug him closer, looking for more heat, more sensation. Just… more. Xaldin’s rhythm had changed, irregular, suction there and then gone. It was enough to keep him on the edge, teetering, but not quite plunging over. He let his legs fall farther apart, as far as his pants would let them, keeping the one curled around Xaldin, both hands tangled, white knuckled into the bed sheets, crying out for his end.

Xaldin grinned to himself, watching the Scientist. Vexen didn’t put up a front when he was like this. Probably couldn’t. He could read the pleasure on him, the frustration, the need. Now was the perfect time. He changed his rhythm yet again, quick, short sucks, interspersed with little licks, a hand moving. He stopped every motion completely for a couple of seconds, eyes glued to Vexen’s face, waiting… and then he swallowed.

Vexen whined, pounding a fist against the bed. Damnit, why did he have to come to Xaldin? He was so close and the Dragoon stopped? He was going to explode. And not in a good way.

“Xaldin…” His name was a twisted groan. “Gods, please… It- it hurts..” Alright, it didn’t hurt, but close enough. And if he left him much longer, it wouldn’t be a lie. “I neeed-“

He couldn’t tell the Dragoon what he needed. He was too busy choking on his voice. The throat constricting about him could have been enough to break the last shreds of his control. But it was the finger, the slick, sneaky finger that pressed into him, completely unannounced, moving deep too quickly to even register any discomfort. It slid unerringly to torment a spot that had his whole world flashing white and his back arcing as far as his captive hips would allow.

Xaldin barely had a chance to clamp down on IV’s hips, laying his free arm across them, the other still occupied, his finger stroking over the sweet spot it had found. He only had to wait a moment for his mouth to be flooded with thick liquid, accepting it quickly, suckling gently, taking everything the Scientist had to offer, ears ringing with the other Nobody’s scream.

Even with the arm across his hips, Vexen managed to rock up towards the Dragoon as his climax ebbed and his slowly floated back to solid ground. He groaned softly, breath slowing from ragged, desperate pants to a sated sigh, green eyes slowly focusing on the dark head between his thighs, languidly licking him clean. He uncurled a hand from the sheets slowly, reaching down to run his fingertips over Xaldin’s cheek.

Lifting his head slowly, Xaldin smirked faintly, turning a little to nip at the fingertips sliding over his skin while gently tucking the Scientist’s spent length back into his pants. Standing, he leaned over the other Nobody, planting a hand on either side of his head, grinning, his loose dreadlocks falling over one shoulder to form a half curtain.

“Feel better?”

Vexen rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the half smile from his lips. A genuine smile. Lifting his head, he pressed a light kiss to the Dragoon’s lips, relaxing back with a little stretch. He felt… lighter. And when the Dragoon moved, he was almost sorry to lose the added warmth.

“Chalk this up as a successful experiment?” Xaldin’s smirk widened, one hand extended towards the Scientist.

IV accepted it, pulling himself up slowly, letting out a soft groan as he did so. He felt drained. Brushing up against III’s larger form, he slowly schooled his features back into his normal, ‘All business’ mask, though his eyes held a softness that hadn’t been there before.

“A… rousing success. Number III.” Vexen nodded as he moved towards the door, another faint smile twisting his lips before he banished the expression, heading for his labs, leaving a chuckling Dragoon behind.


End file.
